


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（9）

by ccwzj



Category: Doudong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（9）

尤东东有些认床，一晚上睡得并不踏实。第二天早早地醒了，开门却发现冯大米在厨房做早餐。一瞬间他还以为自己眼花了，关上门揉了揉眼睛，再看冯大米竟然还在。尤东东心想，莫非我还没睡醒？  
冯大米听到声音回头，看到尤东东竟然是从客房里出来，探头向屋内看了一眼，果然没看到冯豆子。  
尤东东还来不及解释，冯大米转身去敲冯豆子的房门：“冯豆子！你给我出来！！”  
冯豆子昨天失眠到凌晨，这会儿被强行吵醒之后一脸不快：“干嘛呀，一大早的……”  
冯大米不由分说上去就揪他耳朵，“你说干嘛！你怎么能让东东一个人睡客房？？”  
“诶呦诶呦，姐你轻点！”冯豆子疼得清醒过来，“我俩现在不适合一起睡！”  
他抓抓头发，眼珠一转又恢复成嬉皮笑脸的样子，“姐，尤东东现在不是需要休养嘛，一起睡容易走火，你懂的吧？”  
尤东东被他的话闹了个脸红，但确实也没有其他更好的解释了，总比实话实说强。他连忙附和：“我俩都觉得还是分开睡比较好，不然，那个……”  
冯大米松了手，还是将信将疑，仿佛不相信冯豆子能如此体贴，“算你这孩子还有点良心。”  
时间还早，冯大米让尤东东再去睡会，却把冯豆子扯进厨房，让他给尤东东熬她搞来的中药汤。  
尤东东一听又要喝那东西嘴里顿时发苦，面上也为难起来，“还要喝啊……？”  
冯大米语重心长：“东东，你受点苦，喝完一个星期就好了。”  
还要喝一个星期？天呐！他要回家！  
冯豆子在厨房一边起火一边打哈欠，“姐，你就别操心了，药我会盯着他吃的，你给我俩留点私人空间行不行？”  
冯大米一来，尤东东嘴巴苦，冯豆子心里苦。他俩一个比一个头疼，在对待冯大米的事情上难得统一战线，都希望这位热心姐姐能少点干涉，大家都轻松。  
上一回萌萌怀孕，冯豆子恨不得把萌萌整个丢给冯大米，自己一点也不想伺候。这次却让冯大米少些插手。冯大米觉得他这不成器的弟弟总算知道亲力亲为照顾人了，看来他对尤东东是真心实意，她终于能放心了。  
“大姐……你怎么哭了？”尤东东看着冯大米猝不及防红了眼圈，赶紧给她递纸。。  
“没事，姐就是有点感动。豆子真是长大了。”  
厨房里的冯豆子一摔锅铲：“您跟我爸还有完没完了啊？我青春期早过完了别再提什么长不长大了！”  
“你这臭小子！你是不知道你以前多气人！  
“这人都是会变的嘛，东东你说对不对？”冯豆子是发现了，他姐现在特别听尤东东的，只要搬出尤东东，无论说什么冯大米都会点头。  
尤东东被叫得一愣，冯豆子很少喊他名字，都是代称居多，“喂”“哎”之类的。这样去姓直接叫名字，还是破天荒头一回。虽然俩人什么亲密的事都做过了，但称呼一旦改变，好像关系就变了味。  
尤东东又想起昨晚签的那份协议，意识到冯豆子没在开玩笑，可能是真的想努力跟他试一试。既然如此，那就从最基本的改变称呼开始吧。  
尤东东万分不习惯，讲话都结巴起来，“嗯……豆、豆子……对我挺好的。”  
厨房里的冯豆子脑袋一昂，一副扬眉吐气的臭屁样，表情就是在跟冯大米显摆，“我就说吧，尤东东觉得我好着呢！”  
这一天太重要了，必须让冯大米觉得他俩没问题，她才能放下心，以后都不再搞突然袭击。而冯大米放心了，就说明整个冯家上下都不会再有问题。搞定冯大米等于搞定全家，从小就惹是生非的冯豆子深谙这个道理。  
冯大米在冯豆子这吃完了早饭，接了个电话急急忙忙赶回冯家菜。  
冯豆子本来好好在厨房洗着碗，听到关门声立刻擦了手出来，碗也不洗了，嘴里直念叨“困死我了”。  
餐桌上尤东东还面对着那碗中药汤，面露艰难不知如何下咽。  
冯豆子看他一脸痛苦的表情，有点想笑，“有那么难喝吗？”  
尤东东狂点头，“比屎还难吃。”  
“说的像你吃过屎似的。”  
“我没吃过，但我觉得这个肯定是全天下最难吃的东西，不信你尝尝。”  
冯豆子将信将疑地拿起来喝了一口，立刻“噗”地全吐了，苦得面部表情揪成一团，连忙奔去喝水漱口。  
“咳咳，就这东西你昨天还喝了一整碗？”  
尤东东苦着脸点头。  
冯豆子作了个“大侠佩服”的表情，摆摆手，“拉倒吧，倒了倒了。以后也别喝了，我姐可真会折腾人。”  
他从电视柜下拿出小药箱，“我们还是相信现代医学，吃医院开的药吧。”  
冯豆子看着尤东东吃了药，打着哈欠回卧室，“我太困了，开不了车。你自己打车去上班吧，晚上我去接你。”  
“不用你接，你忙你的。今天我要回家一趟，拿点衣服什么的。”  
“哦。那回头你把你家地址发我，我去那接你。”  
冯豆子门都没关，倒在床上就睡了。尤东东一个人在椅子上坐着发了会儿呆，到房间拿了协议书装在包里，出门上班去了。

然而晚上快下班的时候冯豆子却出现在了尤东东公司门口，张扬今天不在，女同事们美滋滋地补了妆集体早退，碰到在门口等人的冯豆子，还跟他打招呼。  
“小冯总，来找我们张总啊？他今天没在。”  
“不不不，我找尤东东。”  
“找东东干嘛呀？”  
“一块吃饭。”冯豆子不想跟她们多说，“他怎么还没出来？”  
结伴的女同事敏锐地嗅到了八卦的味道，也不急着下班了，停下来问他，“吃饭？就你跟东东两个人？”  
冯豆子还没来得及回答，也早退了的尤东东此时正好出来，连忙拦住他的话头，“公事！谈公事！你们还不去约会？”  
一听到是公事，两位女同事扫兴地走了。尤东东舒了一口气，他实在不想看到全公司都是他跟冯豆子的八卦满天飞的场景，那群小姑娘如果知道他跟冯豆子现在一起住，搞不好第二天就能去匿名论坛上写他俩的脑补小作文。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“接你下班啊。晚上出去吃？我不想做饭。”  
“随便——我不是说不用接吗？我要回家一趟。”  
“回家？”冯豆子下意识以为这个“回家”是指回他家。“也行，那我们回去点外卖。”  
“不是你家，回我那，我要拿点东西。我早上跟你说了啊。”  
冯豆子细细想想，好像是有这么一回事，但他睡蒙了，一个回笼觉醒来全忘了。  
这时候George下班出来看到尤东东在门口，冲他眯眯一笑，拍了下他的屁股，临走还抛了个飞吻：“东东，明天见！”  
George是他顶头上司，专业素养很好，就是有时候喜欢动手动脚，尤东东已经习惯了。  
但他习惯不意味着在场的另一个人也习惯。  
冯豆子脸都绿了，差点就要冲上去揍人。  
“他刚刚摸你屁股？？？”  
“啊，他就那样，习惯就好。”  
“还‘习惯就好’？？尤东东！你敢给我戴绿帽子！你是不是要反悔！”  
冯豆子嗓门大得要死，一句话吼得怕是整条街都要听见。  
尤东东赶紧捂住他的嘴推他上车，“你瞎说什么？！谁给你戴绿帽子！他是O！你没闻出来？”  
“O也不行啊！O就能随便摸你屁股？那回头我要是被一个A操了你也能忍？”  
尤东东心说你倒是先被操一个呀，没准我还真能忍。  
“好了好了，你就别无理取闹了。”  
冯豆子气鼓鼓地被尤东东塞到了驾驶位，他自己跑去坐副驾驶，系好安全带发现冯豆子还是一副愤愤不平的样子，尤东东突然有点想笑。  
“你还笑！我看你就是乐在其中！不行，你这公司太危险了，我得去找张扬说说。”冯豆子话说一半，猛然发觉虽然George是O ，但张扬是A啊！  
“你别闹了！我都在这上班两三年了，要是真有事早就有了，你以为还轮得到你？”  
“你什么意思？你还真期待发生点什么？办公室恋情是不是特别刺激？”  
尤东东哭笑不得：“冯豆子，你这是干嘛？吃醋吗？”  
冯豆子被他闹了个脸红，支支吾吾憋不出一句话，一边发动汽车一边恶狠狠地回敬道：“吃个屁！今晚回家吃你的中药汤吧！”  
尤东东现在一听到“中药”两个字嘴里就条件反射性发苦，他真的怕了那东西：“卧槽你有病吧！早上不是说好以后都不喝了吗！”  
“早上我没睡醒，我都不记得了，不算！”  
尤东东心想你可真逗！我不会偷偷倒了吗？反正休想再让我喝那东西。

冯豆子一路都生着气，尤东东给他指路他也没好气地瞎开，绕了好几次路，还差点闯红灯。  
尤东东心惊胆战，生怕他出车祸。好不容易开到他家，吴宇石去店里了，没在，他也省的跟吴宇石介绍冯豆子了。  
前几天还边喝酒边跟人骂冯豆子呢，现在就要搬过去一块住。尤东东自己都觉得这变化太过打脸，其中的故事又太过曲折他懒得解释。如果可以，最好吴宇石一直都别知道，回头生完孩子回来，他又是一条好汉。  
尤东东让冯豆子随便坐，自己去卧室收拾东西，找了一个行李箱。  
冯豆子坐不住，站起来到处翻看。尤东东的柜子里摆满了设计方面的书，每本都又厚又重，一看后面价格贵得吓死人。  
他还看到了尤东东的毕业照，穿着学士服，戴黑框眼镜，笑起来眼睛眯成一条缝。拍照那天大概是风大，学士帽的穗子被风吹得粘在尤东东嘴唇上，看起来冒着傻气。  
冯豆子没忍住“噗嗤”一声笑了，尤东东闻声看去，也挺无奈。  
“毕业照是学院统一拍的，洗出来之前我也不知道被拍成了那样。摄像老师也是的，都没跟我说重拍一张！”  
“造型挺别致的，像你们搞设计的人拍出来的照片。”  
“你懂个屁！”尤东东从他手里抢过照片放回书柜里，“我觉得挺可爱的。”  
“我也觉得挺可爱的。”冯豆子说完，又恢复成一如既往的欠揍表情，“可爱得像个傻缺。”  
尤东东懒得跟他一般见识，反正冯豆子从来也说不出什么好话。要是每句都生气，他孩子还没生出来估计就要被气死。  
尤东东转身去浴室拿洗漱用品，冯豆子继续参观他的房间。等尤东东收拾好回来，就见冯豆子手里拿着个东西，一脸玩味地笑着看他。  
卧了个大槽……尤东东“腾”地脸红了，恼羞成怒冲上去抢：“你他妈还我！”  
冯豆子不给他，还用语言调戏他：“这个粗长度一般嘛，你喜欢哪种模式啊？”  
尤东东万万没想到能被冯豆子翻出按摩棒来。他房间平时没人去，吴宇石偶尔去叫他起床也不会翻他东西。他一个单身的Omega，家中常备按摩棒就跟常备抑制剂一样正常。平时他就放在床头小柜子里，想要了拿出来爽爽，单身O也需要性生活啊！  
他觉得实在没必要这么气急败坏，可是看到冯豆子那张不怀好意坏笑的脸就气不打一处来。  
“这东西能满足你吗？我弄得比这个舒服多了吧。”  
“冯豆子你有问题吧！拿你自己跟个玩具比？”  
尤东东这话让冯豆子臭屁的自尊心得到了极大的满足。他不闹了，把按摩棒还给尤东东，却见他把玩具装进了行李箱里。  
“你要带着它？”有我了你还要玩具？  
“我乐意，带着有安全感，你少管。”玩具比你听话多了，想让它动它就动，想让它停它就停，还不会把我弄疼，不会把我往死里折腾。  
但是这话尤东东是不会说出来的。他逐渐发现，怪不得冯大米跟冯老头总感动说冯豆子长大了。冯豆子虽然自称青春期早就过去，心性还是有点像小孩，越呛着他他越不要脸，越能把你气死，不如哄着他说点好话，反正自己心里到底怎么想的，他又不知道。  
尤东东收拾好家当，托着行李箱出门。这时候他没什么太大的离愁别绪，因为他觉得总有一天他还会回来。  
直到现在，他对冯豆子还有自己都没什么太大的信心。他就当成是度假，感受一下人生新体验，不管结果如何，总有一个地方还能让他“回来”。  
尤东东把行李放进后备箱，让冯豆子在车上等他，自己去旁边的披萨店跟吴宇石告别。  
他编了个谎话，说最近工作忙，还经常出差，怕打扰到他，索性先去同事那住一段时间。而且他家里有个远房表要来北京，他还得照顾着表弟。  
吴宇石没多想，只叫他有事需要帮忙就说，累了就回来住。  
尤东东说好，跟他抱了一下走了。

晚上冯大米打电话叫他们到冯家菜吃饭，可冯豆子和尤东东谁也不想去，冯老头也在，去了又要被一大家子人追着问东问西。  
冯豆子从善如流把锅往尤东东身上摔：“东东说他想吃日料，我俩就不过去了。”  
冯大米倒也没坚持，只让冯豆子注意点，有些东西怀孕不能吃。  
冯豆子忙说“知道知道”，把电话挂了。  
尤东东接了锅，反问他：“你想吃日料？”  
“还行，我随便说的。你想吃吗？”  
尤东东其实想吃火锅，但刚刚冯大米说的话他也听见了，为了宝宝，暂时就忍痛放弃火锅吧。  
“我想吃烤鳗鱼，还想吃章鱼小丸子。”  
他有家蛮喜欢的日料店，想想也好久没去了。打开手机给冯豆子开了导航，两个人开车去吃。  
然而坐下来看菜单，他才想起自己现在也不能喝酒。  
真是可惜了，这家店有几款酒超好喝，他每次来都点。  
尤东东唉声叹气把酒推荐给冯豆子，自己默默喝柠檬水。  
等待到吃饱喝足回到家，尤东东把自己的东西从行李箱里一件件拿出来挂上衣柜，又把洗漱用品拿到洗手间。  
看着两个牙杯和牙刷整整齐齐摆在洗手台上，尤东东对着镜子里的自己，拿手指狠狠戳：“你啊你！你这回是真的要跟那个傻逼同居了！你说你是不是造孽！”  
从洗手间外面经过的冯豆子：“你干嘛呢？”  
尤东东急忙收拾表情，尴尬地咳了两声，“没事儿。”  
到十点钟，尤东东谨遵医嘱吃了药，看冯豆子似乎没想起中药汤的事，窃喜着去洗澡。  
他洗好出来，只穿着小背心和宽松小短裤，头发还滴着水，一边擦一边问冯豆子吹风机在哪。  
尤东东还没太显怀，肚子不大，再加上他本来就瘦，此时穿着贴身的背心看上去也只是正常身材。他穿的家居裤很短，快到大腿根，两条又直又长的腿从裤腿里伸出来，加上露出的一大片胸膛和细细的胳膊。  
冯豆子从沙发上抬眼看他，一下就被吸引住了目光。他心里直叫坏菜，急忙去浴室柜子里找了吹风机给他，又把冯大米买的睡衣丢给他穿。  
“你干嘛？那睡衣穿着热。”  
“我给你开空调。你快进屋。”  
他推着尤东东往卧室走，尤东东被睡衣和毛巾盖住头，遮住了视线，他挣了一下没挣开，“我还没吹头发呢。”  
“你进去吹。”  
尤东东光着脚一踩他，“你什么意思？烦到不想看见我？”  
冯豆子也懒得跟他废话，直接不再压制自己的信息素，“你说我什么意思？”  
尤东东闻到那味道登时反应过来，抱着吹风机脚底抹油地溜进了房间。  
冯豆子气得回沙发上嗑瓜子，琢磨要不要等下冲个冷水澡。没一会儿尤东东又开门，警惕地只探一个头出来：“我们说好，你不能随便乱放信息素，我肯定控制不住，医生说那样对宝宝不好。”  
冯豆子摆摆手示意他别废话：“你好好穿衣服，我他妈又不是公狗。”  
尤东东点点头，也不知道冯豆子看没看见。他关上门，大概是觉得不妥，又上了道锁。  
冯豆子在客厅听见上锁的声音气得简直想丢拖鞋。这是我家，我还能没有备用钥匙吗？尤东东就是多此一举，他就这么不信任我？  
冯豆子电视也不想看了，进屋关门睡觉，学着尤东东的样子，也“咔哒”上了道锁。


End file.
